The Past
by ShitHappenz
Summary: Never to be continued again, but no one reads it anyways so who the hell cares. When Jayson finds information that could lead him to his missing friend, he stops at nothing to find her. Rated T for lava lamp violent incidences.
1. Chapter 1

The past

The past is one thing, the future is another… it doesn't matter that they're dead, I can't change that, and no one can. It doesn't matter that I was left behind. But, it matters what I have learned, and where I am going. The past is one thing, the future is another…

I don't have super powers or anything like that; it isn't that kind of story. I have a brain, what more do I need than that? Anyways I suppose I should tell you what all this is about.

There are four missing people in the foggy lakeside region of Gastone. It's a small place, everyone knows everyone. But in a place where your neighbour that you have known all your life, probably went to school with, at Gastone Elementary school, could also be a kidnapper, person the tension in the town started climbing.

The names of the people are Johnny Carson, Marika Krults, Thomas Webber, as well as my best and only friend, Hailey Stuart. Now, you probably think that these names are pointless, have no meaning whatsoever and, maybe, just maybe, they don't mean anything, but here's the thing, all the names above, have six letters. Making six six, six six, six six, six six. Also, they all were born on June sixth, nineteen ninety six. The sixth month of the year, the sixth day, and nineteen ninety six. Now, it might just be random information. But it's the only lead I have got in finding the one I love.

No I normally wouldn't be scared to go outside my own house into town to get some groceries or just go shopping for clothes or whatever, but you see, outside is where four people disappeared, and in a town of seven hundred, chances are you're going to see a kidnapper in town and not even know it. But that's not the only thing. There's a problem here with me too. I'm fourteen, have green eyes and slightly curly dirty blonde hair. I stand a little over five seven, but that might be a little generous, but it's around that. Anyways, my features aren't really in question here, my name is Jayson Daiyre. Six and six. I was born June six, nineteen ninety six.

The question going around is, "Who's next?" I've probably heard it a million times, maybe asked it once or twice myself. But deep down, I think I know the answer. Who's next?

"I don't know. She said she was going to the park with her younger brother, Max. That's the last I ever heard of her, I swear." I said through clenched teeth to the police. They all knew Hailey going missing had seriously affected me. When I found out over the phone I collapsed into a heap on the ground, for two days I refused to eat, sleep or talk. I suppose it was my own way of mourning, shutting everything out. My parents didn't want me leaving the house that week, they said something about me being emotionally unstable, and, I knew I was, but I wanted answers, I wanted to be out looking for her, to help, anything. The two police officers looked at me with comforting eyes, aneflectic, I had probably known them all my life, as a kid they would always give me chocolate doughnuts, and that happened for as long as I could remember, of course then Joseph had no beard, no grey hair, and maybe was a few dozen ponds lighter, but Phil is the same, tall, skinny, jet black hair, but this time, they weren't here to give me a chocolate doughnut.

"Ok then, thanks kid, see you around." Joseph said as he headed for the door.

"Take care of yourself Jay, let us know if you see anything suspicious." Said Phil as he closed the door behind himself.

Now, before we go any further into my eventful, tragic life, I think you should understand a little more about me… before this all happened. I wouldn't say I was a lonely person, I am an only child, my mom, who apparently is the spitting image of myself, has curly blonde hair that goes about down to her shoulders, she's not skinny, but is pretty close to it, and stands at around five foot nine. My dad is very athletic looking, muscular, but it doesn't seem that he works out all that much, he, like my mother, are out almost every week, for business for two to four days, so you could say I am practically alone in the house most of the time. Speaking of my house, I wouldn't say it's too special, but then again I have lived in it for 14 years, it has a granite counter top kitchen, which my mom brags about every time we have guests over, a home theater in the basement, which, my dad brags about every time we have guests over, and a lot of rooms that no one really uses, like the library or the guest rooms, so when people say I have a mansion, I deny it because, should it really be considered that if half of it is barely used?

Now, Hailey, she isn't as fortunate as I am, her father died when she was very young, and her mother is an alcoholic because of it, working three jobs a day to pay for bills, her children, and of course, her booze. She has a little brother named Max, who she cares for all the time, she kind of has to though because her mother is never home, and her home… is more of a slight upgrade of a trailer, it's a small townhouse, around maybe eleven hundred square feet. The outside isn't very impressive, but the inside is sparkling clean, that's one thing about Hailey, as poor as her family may be, she refuses to show it, she will wear nice clothes always straighten her hair, and not once, have I ever seen her house dirty. Not when her mother comes home from a bar and doesn't take off her shoes, within five minutes it's like it never happened. I always assumed it was because to Hailey, cleaning was like washing everything away, and starting over.

Hailey herself had light brown hair, sapphire blue eyes and a smile that is… or was contagious. She seemed to brighten everyone's day just by the little smile that she would make. She an inch taller than me, and it has been that way for as long as I can remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lost

"Are they gone?" She said, breaking the silence in the clearing.

"I don't think so, but they sort of disappeared about an hour ago." Said the new kid, we call him that, but really he only arrived a day before I, you could still see the colour in his face.

"That's the part that scares me the most…" I said, clearly scared. There was a rustling in the woods, we all whipped out heads around to see what was going on. Then, a spine tingling, shriek.

"Run!" I remember someone yelling but by then, I was already gone. I heard footsteps behind me, not knowing if it was me, or one of _Them, _but I wasn't going to think about that, at that moment I was focused on survival. I couldn't see where I was going, I was scratched and could feel the warm blood dripping down my arms and face, but that wasn't going to stop me either, I had a home, I had friends, and I had a Facebook status that obviously need updating considering I left my friend permission to put my status as "Is chilling with Jesus" if I died. That is seriously not going to happen.

Another scream pierced the night, and I swear it was closer this time. I don't know how long I was running, but it was a long time before I heard someone say "Marika, stop running!" Clearly not thinking properly, I allowed myself to slow down and turn around. A familiar face welcomed my wondering, bloodshot eyes. It was Johnny Carson, and Thomas Webber. I gave a sigh of relief, and then collapsed into Johnny's arms. I don't cry often, but I made an exception here I cried and cried, not noticing the awkward face Johnny was making, clearly shocked by what just happened, I don't remember blacking out, but I'm sure it happened shortly after.

I woke up to find myself in a clearing, with no one around. There was a creak gurgling in the distance, I remembered that sound from a camping trip I went on with my dad, not long after my parents were divorced. Thinking of my parents made me sick, especially because of the last thing I said to my mom before I stormed out of the house. I said I hate you then, but now I want nothing more than to be cradled in her arms. _When I see her again I need to say I'm sorry. If I ever see her again… _I thought to myself as I listened to the creek in the distance.

Then it occurred to me, where was everyone, we left the barn last night at around one in the morning, and after that it's just a blur… Who was the one screaming? Where am I? Breaking my train of thought was Thomas coming from the direction of the creek, the tattered clothes he was wearing wet and dripping, "Well look who's up! You've been asleep for almost fifteen hours! We were getting worried…" He said.

"No Tom, it was only you that was worried, I knew she would wake up," exclaimed Johnny, in his "know it all" voice, I can't say I liked Johnny very much, but he sure knew a lot about the wilderness so I thought it would be better if I had him on my side, "They always do."

"Where are we?" I said, ignoring that little comment.

"Well, judging by the look of the trees and the small creek, I would say were about half a mile past I don't know where the hell we are, but hey that's just me, what do you think John?" said Thomas, you see, Thomas isn't like a lot of people, ha has jet black hair, and a face that… well, let's just say only a mother would love. And don't say that's mean, I'm probably being a little generous.

"Thank you for that useless remark," retorted Johnny, rolling his pale green eyes, he was taller than most guys his age, but was about as weak as a fourth grader, he would often hide behind teachers or the principle. He's basically the older version of a teacher's pet, more like the teacher's assistant, don't ask how I know this, I'll tell you anyways, he's been in my class since grade one when I moved here from a big city, it was a major adjustment, and still is, but I've been able to manage, "I suppose in your world, you little comment there got us past "which way is north" because it is ever so helpful!"

"Stop it you two! The last thing we need is more people fighting!" I said, trying to keep order in this crumbling group.

"You're right, we have bigger problems." Said Tom in a soft voice.

"And what might that be?" I said, sounding impatient.

"Yes what more could possibly go wrong?" said Johnny sarcastically.

Thomas replied, "The new kid isn't here… and neither is Hailey."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Surprise

Blood… blood so much blood! Gone, no no no! He could still be alive… there's so much blood… "Wake up!" Why? It can't be, he needs to move, he needs to get up! Why now? Of all times when I need you most! "Please! Please!" he wasn't moving… "Dad…"

I don't remember what happened next. I was in a daze, nothing seemed real. Nothing seemed true. The doctors in the hospital moved silently. The white halls seemed as empty as my heart. My mother doesn't even know, she's on a business trip. Somewhere I knew, he was gone, the paramedics said he was still breathing. But it looked as if they were trying to convince themselves more so than if they were trying to convince me. I have no home, I can't go back there, my home is tainted, blood in the kitchen, blood trailing through the house… and on the wall… a message was written, it said:

_When you know too much, too much knows you_

It's my fault. I know it is. I left my notes on the missing people on my desk at school. I found out when I got home last night, and now, my dad is dead. I thought I knew. I thought I knew I was next. I thought I could help. I thought. Now everything is wrong. I have no one to talk to about it, no friends, no family, and no one.

Grieving. I'm done, nope no more, the past is one thing, and the future is another. And this time, for the first time, I know what mine is. I will find this satanic, devil loving murderer, oh and when I find him, haha when I find him, I'm going to kill him. Yup I'm going to kill him, you heard me, no one, and I mean no one, comes into my house. Slits my on flesh and blood's throat and gets away with it. This time, oh this time, there will be blood.

Now, you probably think I'm a madman, and I do too, but if your loved ones were taken, you would be a little mentally off your hinges too okay? So, like any madman would do, I started preparing. I didn't expect it to be this kind of story, but well… shit happens.

Two days later

After an eight hour surgery, the doctors came out of the crowded, chaotic room. He said, "You might want to sit down…"

The damage to his jugular was too great. He died shortly after the surgery, and my mom hasn't said anything since. She just sits in the hospital lobby, staring at a wall. She looked horrible, eyes bloodshot, hair pulled up into a messy bun, and I knew there was nothing I could do. I tried to talk to her shortly after but she just looked as if she didn't even know I was there, just a blank expression on her face. Not saying a word.

The next two days passed by quickly, all the flowers, all the funeral preparations, all the condolences I was sick of it. I know it was my own father who died, and one day, when I am good and ready I will grieve for him, but this, right now is not a time for grief, this is a time for action. But I can't do it alone, and since my mother now wants nothing to do with me because I look so much like my father, I think it's time to talk to someone. So I called the only people I could. Joseph and Phil Mociato.

"But guys, you have to believe me! It's the only lead you have!" I yelled, trying to stop them from leaving.

"A message in blood on a wall, and birthdays aren't leads kid, this is just a waste of our time," said Phil, clearly not believing me, "those are just crack pot theories."

"No they aren't! I've been doing research, here," I said handing them pages of the information I found, "in Italy, in the late eighteenth century, a cult called Seguaci del Diavolo, meaning the Devils Followers, and they took people who were born on the sixth date of the sixth month!"

"So you mean to tell me than an eighteenth century cult has come back in the twenty first century to kill people?" asked Joseph, annoyed.

"They don't kill them…" I said, "they burn them on the night of their birth. To sacrifice them to the Devil, their leader!"

"Oh thank you, it all makes sense now." Said Phil as he slammed the door behind them.

"Nice try kid, you almost had me going there for a second." Said Joseph as he walked out.

"But-but it's the only lead you have…" I mumbled to myself.

My house was a very sombre place. No one talked, neither my mom or I left our rooms, I don't know what she was doing, but I was researching, even though the cops don't believe me, doesn't mean I will give up the only reason I have. According to the website that I found my information on, they need seven people to complete the ritual, and they all need to be born on the same day if it is to go correctly, so if there are five missing people, and June sixth is sixteen days away, they need to find two more people. And according to the towns files (which my mom got for me after my dad died), there are only two other people besides the missing ones, that have that birthday, myself, and Allysa Chaney, who is fifteen and lives on the other side of town.

It was a long, stressful walk to get to her house, I kept on looking behind me every five seconds I was so paranoid. It was the first time I was out of the house by myself in weeks, and I was scared shitless. It was a long walk, but when I arrived at the three story, grey stone house, I felt a little safer. I knocked on the door, after about ten seconds of waiting, a tall, black haired and brown eyed girl opened the door, "Are you Allysa Chaney?" I asked.

"Yes…" she said hesitantly.

"We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It just came up, I don't know how it happened, it just did. I started crying. Thomas and Phil didn't know what the hell to do. Guys never do when a girl is crying, they just stood there like a couple of idiots, not that they are idiots, but they just stared. I really needed a hug, but not from them, I will probably never repeat this, and deny it forever, but I needed my mommy. I just started thinking about my mom and family, and all my friends, and I couldn't do anything to change that they're free and I am still stuck in this god damn forest just waiting!

Living off of wild fruits and fish that sometimes we manage to catch! I don't even like fish! And we have to make extremely small fires so that there isn't a lot of smoke so that we don't get seen. Also at night we need to douse the fire, making it freezing cold, so basically I need to huddle up next to the two idiots who don't even know how to comfort a girl when she's crying!

I have to say that I might be overreacting slightly, I mean if one of them started crying I wouldn't know what to do either, but I can't live like this for much longer, I have already lost like ten pounds, and a girl like me doesn't have ten pounds to lose! My once soft and straight hair has now turned into this thing that looks like a birds nest, and I can't live with it like that, I don't even have a brush!

The days are starting to blend together, I think it has been three days but I lost count at like one when I slept through most of the day. Thomas keeps on looking worriedly at me, do I really look that ugly? But secretly, I kind of like him, even though he isn't the handsomest guy around, he's nice, but then again it's not like there's a lot of choices around where I am…

I have found out that we were all born on the same day, it might be just a coincidence but I don't know, three people from a small town with the same birthday taken by the same person doesn't really seem like a coincidence now does it? Maybe it's just me bring out in the woods for three days but it doesn't seem that they, whoever they are would have taken us for no reason whatsoever.

Come to think of it I never really saw who they are, the only thing I saw was the inside of the barn, which was very musty and didn't let any light in, so I don't know how long I was in there, there isn't much more I can tell you than that, since I don't know anything more than that, they fed us though, little pieces of stale bread and water were left on the floor every few hours, but I never really found out where they came from, the memories seem all hazy now, like it was a dream that you had, and were trying to remember it.

"I'm sorry," said Thomas, I never really learned what to do when a girl was is crying… I'm usually the one crying come to think of it."

I laughed, which was a welcome feeling, "Don't worry about it, most guys don't." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, "Gee that makes me feel a lot better."

"Where's Phil?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I think he went to get some water." Said Thomas, "Either that or he went off to talk to animals."

We always teased Philip about being "one with nature" as he called it, but really it's just him wandering off into the forest to do who knows what.

Just then there was a large crack of a sound, almost like thunder when it's really close, and then I heard Thomas yelp in pain, blood sprayed me but I didn't notice I was to shocked by the sound, instinctively I bolted off into the nearest brush.

Two hooded men in long black cloaks leaped into the clearing, and one put his foot on Thomas' back, who was now almost whimpering in pain. I could not see that he was shot in the leg, a little higher than his ankle.

A raspy voice then said, "Where did the other one go? We must find her… else the master will not be pleased…"

Thomas met my eyes, my eyes were watering now, but I could see that he mouthed the words, "Go," I shook my head, I was not going to leave him here, he would be killed our die out there! I wasn't going to let that happened. He met my eyes again, this time with a look of reassurance, probably meaning that he would be ok.

I would regret this later, but I turned around and tried to run as quietly as possible through the forest. I was shaking so much I didn't notice the branch, I tripped fell then bumped my head on a tree stump. It must have made a loud sound, because almost immediately after I heard, "There she is! After her!"

I got up, this time not concerned at all about making too much noise and bolted in what looked like a somewhat clear path. I could hear someone behind me, but I kept on running, I was on the all-star track team three years in a row and I was not going to let this dress-wearing murderer catch me, not when it matters. I remember the sound of footsteps behind me die down, then disappearing entirely. I tried and tried to keep going, the danger was not yet gone… but apparently, my body didn't want me to keep going. I fell to the ground but I was still crawling, I had to get away!

"Thomas! I'm so sorry…" Then I blacked out…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You expect me to believe that all the five people were taken by a satanic cult, and are supposed to be burned to death on their, and my, birthday, but in order to do so, they need seven people, and you and I are the only ones in this entire city who have that birthday and are still free?" She asked, brown eyes piercing in to me.

"It seems crazy, but you have to believe me, you and I are in danger! Please I have lost so much and I am not going to allow myself to lose you too!" I exclaimed.

"You don't even know me!" she yelled, "this is so stupid! People are out there, dying maybe even dead and the police haven't found anything, but you're telling me, that this so called "lead" you have is true, even though the police have said it is just a load of bull shit!"

"You have to believe me, there's no other way to explain it." I said quietly.

"Why the hell do you care so much anyways? Why can't you just let these people die and go on with your life? Why warn me?"

"Because a few days ago, my father was killed. And on the wall in my house, written in my own fathers blood was written a message saying that I knew too much. A few days before that, my best friend Hailey was taken. I care, because this isn't just their fight, it's mine now too!"

We sat in silence for a long time. No one spoke. No one moved. She just stared at me with a horrified look on her face. Then, after around five minutes a tear rolled down her cheek, "What do we do?" she asked, eyes still watering.

"To be entirely honest with you, I don't know what we can do," I said, looking down at the floor, ashamed, "I honestly thought you wouldn't believe me."

We talked for a long time. We talked about anything, everything. We talked about Hailey, even my dad. It felt really good to get those things off of my chest. For so long I held it in, not wanting to tell anyone because I hadn't really been given the time to talk about my dad. But when I did it was like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. When we got to the topic of the information I had gathered on the cult that worshiped the devil, Allysa mostly listened and didn't say much, I suppose she was gathering information, we both knew that it would be useful in the coming days and weeks, and the more you know, the more you are prepared.

It felt really safe walking with another person, especially another person you trust, we walked around town for hours, just talking. She had that type of personality that was accepting of almost anything, so you felt as if you could tell her whatever you wanted and she wouldn't judge you. I suppose I grew quite fond of her because of that, also maybe because Hailey had that same personality. It was a very rare thing to come by.

I guess you could say that I made a friend, and boy, was than an interesting thought I had, the only real friend I ever had was Hailey, and with someone like her, there wasn't really a need to have any more friends than her.

But then, the inevitable question came up, "Do you ever think that maybe… maybe you're wrong and you are just wasting your time because they could actually be dead?"

"Honestly, I try my best not to think about that, but really that thought haunts my mind every day and every night." I said.

She took my hand and pulled me close to her and looked deep into my eyes, which I'm not joking, no one, had ever done that before, and she said, "We will find them Jayson, and if we don't well than at least we will have made a great friend along the way." She smiled at me, and then kissed me on the cheek.

I wish I could have said something intelligent like thank you at the very least, but it came out like more of an "Eyuuugh," or something along the lines of that.

She laughed and said, "I have to go, but come by my house tomorrow so we can talk some more." She then turned around, and just as she appeared, she was gone… no not really, but I always wanted to say that.

I had some serious thinking to do that night, I always thought that I loved Hailey, and yes love because when you like someone for years that it kind of goes above like, but I never build up the nerve to tell her, and I regret that all the time, because, then I had chances, now, I don't, but in just a few hours, I met someone who could change years of thinking. And that thought just baffled me, how can you go so long loving someone, and in one day, in one strange encounter, it can change it all.

Though an interesting topic, love is not all that I thought about that night, I thought about a plan that I should make, what I should do and where I should go. But I couldn't stay focused. I couldn't think of a plan. My thoughts just kept on traveling back to Allysa and what will happen tomorrow when I see her again. I knew I needed to be prepared, and I will be when the time needs me to be, but there was one thing coming in my future that I definitely wasn't prepared for. And that event was right around the corner…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Where the hell am I? Oh my god I think I am going to freak out. Nope not going to freak out I have freaken out. I have spent too long looking for someone nice and caring, and do you know what happens when I find him? He gets shot in the leg and taken by a crazy robe wearing creepy voiced sicko! I'm sorry but what the hell? I realize what I have to do. I am going back. Yep, that's my only solution, I am going back to look for clues, or maybe they left him there and he is still alive! I don't know how long I was blacked out, but there's a chance! I need to go back. He gave up his life for me and to leave him would not be the right thing to do.

The forest had an eerie silence too it, _the calm before the storm, _I thought to myself, as I retraced my footsteps in the dirt. Luckily the earth was wet from rain that happened in the past few days so my footprints were clear and distinct on the ground. I could see where the hooded one, (which I have decided to call them), had stopped running and turned off into the forest, but I decided not to follow those tracks because I was on a different mission, the mission to find a friend.

Hours and hours of walking, I ran far last night, but of course sometimes I lost the trail, mostly over leaf covered places or sometimes because I just wasn't paying attention. I was so tired, I hadn't had anything to eat for almost a day and the only thing I ate then was a few berries and some fish that Phil the "genius" managed to catch… and burn on the fire. Mm, crispy burnt fish, my favourite.

Then, I found the clearing. Nothing. There was nothing there. Well at least, at first it seemed like there was nothing there. I don't know how long I stood there, the only things I kept on thinking about is Thomas, and him being shot. But then a thought popped into my head. _What if they're here now waiting for me! _Shit! I should've thought about that earlier! Now they can easily just take me. _Don't move, you don't want _them _to see you… then I'm really going to be in trouble. _It felt like hours, sure I waited a day I think, but that doesn't mean that they're gone, though I knew I had to leave quickly, something kept me back, then I saw it. The silver chain with a pendant at the end of it. Now, this probably is useless information, to you, but to me, this, yes… this is a clue!

The new kid, as we called him (no one really took the time to find out his name), had always worn a silver pendant around his neck, and held it in his hand almost the entire time he was with us. But maybe it is just useless information; maybe _they _just took it from him. But so far, it's the only thing I have to finding Thomas… and everyone else I mean.

I turned around and ran, _it seems I've been doing this a lot lately…_ I thought to myself as I dodged a fallen tree, no footsteps behind me, it wasn't a trap, I felt a feeling of relief rush over me and I slowed my pace.

The one good thing, and I mean ONE good thing, about being out here is that I get a chance to think, sure I could think of things in other places, but here, here I get no interruptions, I can let my thoughts go free and ponder any dilemma, but the problem with no interruptions is the realization that you are all alone. And that realization doesn't really make me happy. It's more of a depressing realization, realizing you have no home, no one to go to, and the most annoying part is nothing to do! I sit around all day and do nothing and I have a feeling I am going to be doing that for a while. Considering I don't know where I am, I don't know where I am going, and I don't know how I even got here!

The last thing I remember is going to the public library. I remember thinking to myself that I really hated the library because in a small town you're bound to run into a teacher. Which, as you probably know, running into teachers outside of school is just creepy. And after that… well after that everything is foggy…

Thinking of home was giving me a headache, I would never show it, but I was homesick, I missed everything, the sound of a door close even! My annoying French teacher yelling at me every five minutes, I even miss that too! As much as I would love to go home right now, with no food, no sense of a direction, that would be an impossible mission. But there was one thing for certain, I needed a shelter. We were lucky for the past few days, there was no rain, and no need to hide from the elements, but now, when I for sure know that I am not leaving any time soon, I needed something to protect myself with.

The next morning…

It wasn't a pretty shelter, but it did the trick… was a simple little tent-like thing, with two beams at each end, and a lot of branches leaned up against each side, I used mud for the large holes in the walls… if I can even call them that. I never thought that the discovery channel would actually be useful, but I guess I was wrong.

It was at that moment I heard it, that evil, raspy voice. "_I see you," _it cackled, _"and there's no escaping this time!"_

**Sorry for taking so long on chapter 6, obviously I had some issues with writing it, thank you for the patience.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alyssa, what do you mean _they_'re in your house? Alyssa? Allysa!" the phone line went dead. I knew what I had to do, I bolted downstairs and ran out the door, as mean as it seems, I saw a little kid on a bike, and I knew I could never run there in time, yea you could say I am a horrible person, but it was a matter of life and death… literally. I yelled thank you to the kid and said I would give his bike back, but that probably wasn't true, I had bigger problems to worry about at that time.

I biked as fast as I could ignoring the pain in my legs and the butterflies in my stomach, I needed to get there, before they got out of the house and left, I surely would never find Alyssa if they got out.

Alyssa's house was surrounded by a forest, there could be someone in there just waiting for me, but that thought never crossed my mind as I ran up the stairs to find the door smashed down and the handle broken off, there was a scream upstairs and I knew I had to get there fast. Seemingly out of nowhere a hooded man jumped at me with I knife, acting on instinct I dodges his first swipe and grabbed the nearest thing to use as a weapon, thought it seems crude, the lava lamp worked just fine the next time he lunged at me, I hit the knife out of its hand and slammed the lamp as hard as I could on its head. I didn't even stop to think about what I had done when I ran upstairs, lava lamp in hand.

I ran into what looked like Alyssa's room and found her in a heap on the floor, I couldn't see what was wrong with her, but I knew it was serious, but there was no one there besides her, no hooded creature, just her on the floor.

She looked up and met my eyes with a look of horror, "Look out!" she yelled.

I turned around as fast as I could, but it was too late, another hooded creature had come at me with a knife, and this time, I wasn't able to dodge it, it sliced into my left forearm, leaving a deep gash Alyssa and I screamed at the same time, I yelled in pain, she yelled in shock, I looked up at the creature with rage, and whacked him in the stomach with the lamp, still firmly in the grip of my right hand, he bent over in pain and I kneed him in the face, obviously breaking its nose. It yelped in pain, then ran out the door, now unconcerned with the creature, I turned around to go see Alyssa, she was purely white, but it didn't seems as if she was hurt at all. I didn't even finish the words "Are you okay?" before she collapsed in my arms, shaking.

I am unaware of how much time went by, but soon after two police cars, a fire truck and an ambulance arrived on the scene. The paramedics took me to the hospital, and I requested that Alyssa should come with me, not trusting her alone in this frightened state. We left the police on the scene to track down any of the intruders and look for more clues; I later found out that they find neither, no clues and no intruders.

But my thoughts weren't concerned on that at that moment, they were concerned on Alyssa, and what the hell just happened in that once pleasant house. Alyssa's mom is out of town this week, her dad died when she was very little and her mom was often out places, places that she never really told Alyssa, but I'm sure Alyssa mom would be informed of what happened sooner or later.

Alyssa broke the silence in the ambulance, "I really liked that lava lamp..."

I laughed, which felt really good, "I'm sure I can find you another one."

When we arrived at the hospital, my mom was already there, with here worried look, which she seemed to be using a lot lately, "What on Earth happened?"

I told her everything in the doctor's office, not entirely sure if she believed me or not, but she asked and I was only telling her the truth, I told her about the cult, and how the people who were kidnapped were to be burned to death on June sixth, which was just a few weeks away. I told her about how they needed seven people in order for their ritual to be complete and how Alyssa and I were the last free people born on that day in the city. The entire time she listened intently and nodded along with what I was saying. Alyssa sat in the chair beside her, adding in a few things that she had found out herself, but mostly just listening with my mom.

My mom just said that she would need to think more on this and that she would leave us alone to talk about what just happened and try to better understand it. That's something that I love about my mom, though worried easily, she is most of the time pretty calm and together.

Before I could say anything to Alyssa she got up and kissed me. She pulled away and said, "Thank you, thank you so, so much."

I really hoped that I said something like, "Oh, it was nothing," or "No problem," or at least along the lines of that, but once again it was something stupid, I said, "Ummmm y-y-your welcome."

She smiled at me and said, "Without you I'm sure I would have surely been taken, and for that I am really thankful."

"Well I wasn't just going to let that happen, I mean, I stole a kids bike to get to you." I replied.

She laughed, "Well that just proves that you're a good person… just not to little children obviously."

That time I laughed and was about to say something when she interrupted me and said, "But there's something I need to tell you that one of them said earlier…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Not killing off anyone in this chapter, sorry for leaving a cliff hanger for so long, and also sorry for the wait those of you who care, though few, thank you for the support.**

Chapter 8

"Get away from me you god damn freak!" I yelled as the sicko in the hood tied my wrists behind my back. "Just let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" I said, even though I knew my pleas were useless. "I have connections! I could get you arrested and—and I um I'm a black belt! Just untie me and I'll whoop your ass!"

"Just shut up and listen! We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, and although that line is overused extremely, I mean it!" He said, kneeling in front of me.

I spat in his face and kicked him in the chest, knocking him onto his back, though my hands were still tied behind my back, the idiot didn't tie my feet. As he was slowly getting up, wind knocked out of him, I managed to kick him again with my left leg, in his side, knocking him over once again, this gave me just enough time for me to get to my feet, slowly, not very gracefully, but I still managed to stand up before he did. A rush of fatigue washed over me, I then realized that I hadn't eaten or drank anything in days, but even so, I needed to get away, if I get captured again, who knows what they would do to me? But then my thoughts wondered back to Thomas, and how he risked everything to save me. Maybe it was the lack of food thinking but it wouldn't be right to not at least attempt to repay him.

The man was now on his feet, running towards me, knife in hand. I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I cried to myself, thinking of all the things I should have done. I always kept my feelings inside, but now, as I face death itself wish I had expressed every feeling, I would have told Jayson I loved him, I would have thanked my mother more, I would have done so much… but now all my chances of any of that are small, and I know I cannot last much longer is this condition, I must have lost 20 pounds I couldn't afford to lose, and I can feel myself growing weaker each day. Though _they_ give me food, I'm pretty sure it's drugged, and also stale, so most of the time I refuse to eat it. I discovered it was drugged only recently, when I would get dizzy after I ate and soon after pass out, so I have now gone for several days without eating.

I'm so homesick, and this dank, dark disgusting room doesn't feel homey at all. The sun is not visible in this room, and nor is there a clock, so I have not a clue what time it is. Since I was recaptured a few days ago there is always a lot of noise coming from other rooms around me, from the one which I assume is next to me, sounds like someone is dying in there, and I often hear muffled moans and words coming from that room.

My thoughts were wondering, I thought of home, my family, but most of all Jayson. I had no doubt that he was looking for me, for we had been friends for so long, and for all that time, I was in love with him, but to scared of rejection never told him. If I could ever do one thing over, it would be that, hiding ones emotions or feelings is much worse than expressing them, as I have learned in this experience.

The night we escaped was the last time I ever saw any familiar face, since then I assume that all the others are either still out there, or recaptured, like I was, or dead. I tried not to think about it, but thinking of Jayson was almost worse than that so I tried to think of random things.

A commotion from outside got my attention, I pressed my ear to the wall to listen to what was going on.

A raspy voice came from nearby, "We managed to cut his arm my lord, it wasn't a complete failure!"

A deep smooth voice came from a different direction, "Not a complete failure you say? We want him and the girl alive! I sent you to get them and bring them here for the ceremony! And what happens? This Jayson boy beat my two best men with a LAVA LAMP!"

"But- but sir! He was defending the girl! Don't you see? Now we know that he does anything for the people he cares about! We could use that to our advantage somehow!" said the raspy voice.

"I see… so if we somehow made a path so he could find us, he would come in search of his beloved Hailey…" said the other slowly.

"But sir, how do we know he will come to save her?" asked the raspy voiced one.

"Because, you don't think we don't check the background of the person before we capture them, Hailey and Jayson have been close for years… she was apparently the only friend he had." He said.

I shifted my position but the floor creaked loudly and I could hear them both shift position. Nearly instantaneously the door to my room opened, light flooded into the small compartment and a tall hooded figure looked at me and said, "It appears we have an eavesdropper…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11 Nah I'm just kidding, its only Chapter 9

"Someone shut the telephone up!" I mumbled, just wanting to sleep in, a rare pleasure in this household. I stumbled out of bed and walked into the next room, rather clumsily, I must add, towards the phone.

"Hello?" I said, voice cracking.

"Jayson!" I heard a fermiliar voice whisper.

My heart skipped a beat, "Hailey!" My mind was racing, so many questions I needed to ask, "Wh-Where are you?" I stammured, getting out a pen and paper.

"49.09111-118.673934, sorry that's all I know..." She sounded so scared, there was nothing in this world I wanted more at that moment was to hold her.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay? How did you get this phone?" I asked though I wanted to ask so much more.

"I-I can't! Don't come Jayson it's a trap! I'm so sorry! I want you to know that I-" She was cut off with a loud thud and a curse word.

"Hailey! Hailey what's going on!" I yelled though I knew it was hopeless.

"Change of plans," said a very raspy voice, clearly not Hailey, "If you don't come, we'll torture her just before she dies, you have two days." The phone line went dead.

I dropped the phone on the table and fell to the ground hard, tears in my eyes. Three days from now was my birthday, her birthday, the night they planned to kill us.

First thing I did, I called Allysa.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, they need to catch me to do their sacrifice, they could either come after me of let me come to them," I said, "but if I let them come after me, then that means putting Hailey in danger, and I don't think I could do that.

"Well than I think we know what we need to do." She said quietly.

"We?" I asked, "I don't want to put you into danger either!"

"I'm in this too aren't I? We both know they need to take me aswell, so I wouldn't be in any more danger than I am now." She said confidently.

***AUTHORS NOTE*** The latitude and longitude given is a small Canadian city in British Columbia called Greenwich, (that might be incorrect spelling), but this is a fiction story, and that spot in the story is fictional, not the city of Greenwich. Sorry for the confusion.


End file.
